Shippo's hidden relative
by terminatorluvr
Summary: on their journey to find more jewel shards, Shippo's big sister Yoko appears and is overjoyed to see her baby brother again but how will Kagome feel when it just so happens that Yoko is InuYasha's admirer and wont let Kagome have him at least not without a fight! InuYashaxYoko, InuYashaxKagome, Kikyo vs Yoko
1. Chapter 1

_**Shippo's hidden relative**_

**InuYasha and the gang were sitting by a lake preparing to set up camp for the night even though it was still the afternoon. Everyone was busy doing their own jobs aswell as enjoying the wonderful sunny day.**

**InuYasha was catching fish for supper as well as enjoying a nice cool drink to quench his desperate thirst under the unbearable heat. Miroku was collecting firewood with Sango who was also looking for wild berries and dry leaves. Shippo and Kirara played happily in the field of flowers behind them without a care in the world. Meanwhile Kagome put up the tent and prepared the sleeping bags for everyone to sleep in "I just hope I brought enough" kagome thought to herself.**

**Suddenly Kagome sensed a demonic aura coming closer and closer towards them to which InuYasha put the Fish he caught in the bucket and drew out Tetsuigha fiercely. "Whatever it is its powerful and extremely fast" Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrow. "It's probably wolf boy coming to flirt with you" InuYasha growled crossly "no because there's no jewel shard" Kagome said "then it's a demon that can sense ours" InuYasha said.**

**Suddenly a long green haired humanoid demon with pinkish-red eyes appeared before them wearing a white robe kimono up to her knees with long sleeves and a cat bell at the end of her hair. Miroku walked up to the beautiful young woman and took her hand which immediately pissed off Sango. "Young lady please tell me your name" Miroku asked gently to which Yoko grabbed Miroku and sent him flying into the lake.**

**Everyone clapped at her neat shot and then Shippo spotted the beautiful young demon and ran up to her shouting "Big sister!" which shocked everyone. "Did he just say big sister!?" InuYasha said in shock.**

**Yoko picked up Shippo and held him close to her bosom to which Shippo nuzzled up to her fondly. "Big sister I missed you why did you leave?" Shippo sobbed to which Yoko patted his head gently and said "I'm sorry Shippo it was wrong of me but I'm here now!" Yoko said fondly. **

"**Your Shippo's sister!" Kagome said a little shaken up "yes but I was away training and when I found out about the thunder brothers I came back to find Shippo but he had vanished and could only suspect he went after revenge" Yoko said "But sis I only wanted to get them for hurting papa" Shippo sobbed "yes but you know I'm stronger than you" Yoko scolded him and pinched his cheek.**

"**Um excuse me but how old are you?" Kagome asked shyly "I'm 200 yrs old in demon years if I was human I would be 17" Yoko said politely. **

"**Um InuYasha...can…can big sister join us?" Shippo asked nervously awaiting the dog hanyou's response. InuYasha put away Tetsuigha and scratched his head thoughtfully "Gimme a minute" he said. **

**InuYasha had a strong dislike of Shippo but he was useful in some ways but very weak which became a huge burden in most battles, however his older sister Yoko was not only stronger but also more experienced in battle and more powerful. **

**InuYasha turned around and walked up to Yoko with a solemn look on his face "Yoko I have made my decision". Yoko held Shippo tightly and waited for and answer "he's gonna say no he always does" Shippo thought sadly and closed his eyes waiting for a no.**

"**I will allow you to join us on our quest" InuYasha said sternly to which Shippo's mouth hung open and Yoko dropped Shippo she was so shocked. Luckily Shippo landed on Kirara who had transformed "Thanks Kirara" Shippo groaned. Yoko stepped towards InuYasha "Do you mean it, I can honestly come with you!?" Yoko said in shock. **

**InuYasha nodded his head and said "you'll be more experienced that Shippo thus you'll be useful to us and Shippo can have some company to keep him quiet". "I'm so happy thank you InuYasha!" Yoko said happily and hugged InuYasha. Miroku gasped and was horrified that this cute demon girl preferred InuYasha. **

**Sango sort of laughed to herself but became worried when she saw Kagome's jealous expression on her face. "Excuse me why are you glomping all over InuYasha like that and you barely know him!" Kagome demanded crossly. Yoko turned to look at Kagome and said "actually I have heard rumors about a powerful dog demon hanyou called InuYasha and how he slew so many demons" Yoko sneered.**

**She gazed into InuYasha's eyes "But I never imagined you'd be so cute!" Yoko giggled and kissed InuYasha on the lips passionately. Miroku broke down sobbing; never had he lost a girl to InuYasha especially on so cute. Sango began to try to calm down Kagome who was now hyperventilating with rage. Shippo just stared in awe at his sister kissing InuYasha and Kirara simply mewed. **

"**InuYasha s... waaah!" Kagome began but ran away screaming after Yoko used Dai Jaen on her. "Nobody messes with me…Right InuYasha baby!" Yoko giggled nuzzling into InuYasha's warm chest causing him to turn red. Although he didn't want to admit it he did find Yoko attractive and was rather enjoying having her nuzzle into his chest.**


	2. Kagome's rival

_**Kagome's Rival**_

**The gang had been travelling for about a week and Kagome was already growing irritable around Yoko who was carrying Shippo on her back and was walking along side InuYasha. Miroku sensed Kagome's irritation and walked up to her "Kagome is something wrong?" he asked politely with a kind smile. "No Miroku its nothing" she sighed crossly "Kagome you look like you're about to pull the head off of a stuffed toy" Miroku said bluntly obviously not buying her excuse. **

**Kagome sighed sadly she just couldn't hide her feelings from Miroku "It's just that I don't like the way InuYasha lets Yoko get all clingy towards him especially letting her kiss him like that!" Kagome hissed. Her chest felt tight and painful just thinking about it "Kagome to be honest didn't that girl mention she was a fan of InuYasha's when we first met her?" Sango said agreeing with Miroku's words. **

**Kagome clenched her fists "If it's a fight she wants she's got one cos she has me and Kikyo to deal with now too!" Kagome said boldly. Miroku and Sango applauded in the background with blank smiles across their faces which attracted InuYasha's attention.**

"**Wonder what's got them so happy all of a sudden?" InuYasha said curiously. "Kagome is probably going to attempt to challenge me for your feelings but I will never let you go my sweet honey!" Yoko purred rubbing close to him. Kagome saw Yoko's movements from down the hill and began growling crossly "Damn she's good, she knows all the moves!" Sango said impressed. **

"**Big sister…." Shippo began "Yes Shippo what's up?" Yoko said gently "Um if you like InuYasha then I…I support you" he said nervously "Oh Shippo thank you! I knew I could count on your support!" Yoko said happily tickling his little feet making him laugh.**

"**Um Kagome I think Shippo supports her" Sango said worriedly "Can't blame him" Miroku began "he's being loyal to his sister!" and with that he took Sango's hand and pulled her up the hill to let Kagome ponder on his words.**

_**At Hot springs**_

**Kagome, Sango and Shippo sat in the hot springs happily enjoying the steam and warmth. Kagome had her hair tied in a ponytail with her head resting in her hands which were behind her head. Sango had her hair in a twisted knot with a ponytail. "Hey can I join you?" said a familiar voice which sent a chill down Kagome's spine. Kagome turned to see Yoko who stepped into the hot spring her hair tied back into a tight knot like bun. **

"**Big sister!" Shippo cheered and jumped towards her "Shippo how nice that you're here!" Yoko said happily hugging him tight. Kagome turned red and confused as Yoko hugged the child tightly as he nuzzled into her chest. **

"**Shippo that's highly indecent!" Kagome said firmly "But he's only little and Shippo wouldn't do anything" Yoko said kindly tickling his tummy causing the small fox demon to squirm. Sango couldn't help but agree with the fox demon "she has a point Kagome; they are family so she means no harm" Sango said reassuringly.**

**Afterwards**

**Everyone sat down to eat their food and because Yoko had gone hunting in the woods they now had a dead pig to cook which made Shippo, InuYasha and Sango much happier; Though Miroku and Kagome were a bit hesitant to eat the dead pig.**

"**Hey don't you wanna eat?" Shippo said chewing on some meat delightedly with a huge smile on his face. Kagome did want some the smell was already making her mouth water but she was just annoyed that Yoko was getting the better of her.**

"**Yeah it really good Kagome, C'mon Miroku have some" Sango said offering Miroku a piece "well I dunno Sango…" he began "oh well I was gonna consider baring your children…" she began to which Miroku bolted towards her and grabbed a piece of meat. "Thank you god for this wonderful night!" he said happily.**

"**Crap now I've lost Miroku!" Kagome grumbled curling up against a tree and watching the others enjoy themselves. When Kagome glanced over at Yoko's fabulous figure and then back at her own she felt envious.**

**Ok so Kagome had long dark raven hair and big brown eyes but Yoko had eyes the color of blood hair as green as a tropical ocean and not to mention sex appeal and bigger breasts. Kikyo was the only woman who thought Kagome was somewhat attractive compared to her which sort of made her feel better. **

**InuYasha sensed Kagome's hesitation from the group and left Yoko who seemed rather unhappy at his leaving her "Inu-chan please don't go!" She begged mournfully to which InuYasha signaled Shippo to keep his sister occupied. **

"**Big sister can I sit on your lap?" Shippo begged sweetly with big eyes "Go on then" Yoko said scooping him onto her lap. Yoko could not resist the big eyes trick after all she had perfected that technique herself. She ate her portion of pig meat with Shippo and the two stargazed together. **

**InuYasha offered Kagome a piece of meat which she took appreciatively but was still sulking. "At what point are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" InuYasha asked crossly to which Kagome looked at him crossly to which a chill ran down InuYasha's spine. "Do you love her?" Kagome said sternly glaring at InuYasha intently.**

**InuYasha was taken aback and looked down fiddling with his fingers nervously. Kagome became worried this was the first signature sign that there was a possibility which crushed her heart. "Well she is cute and the first woman who has shown any feelings towards me since…" he trailed off and went quiet.**

**Kagome knew what InuYasha was trying to say; after Kikyo had gone to the Nirvana he had been distant and despondent. "B…but I thought you merely wanted her abilities to help us" Kagome said shakily "yeah but then when I got to know Yoko I found we had similarities in our favourite things plus she's kinda good fun" InuYasha said scratching his head awkwardly.**

"**So I don't matter anymore…" Kagome said quietly to which InuYasha which he became surprised about. "No Kagome it's just….one day you will disappear from this world and return to your own and I don't want to be alone when that happens, you should be able to marry a normal person in your world to help get over me!" InuYasha said loudly.**

**InuYasha walked back to the campfire and sat beside Yoko "You ok Inu-chan?" Yoko asked gently "It's just…I had to tell her the truth or it would have been more painful" InuYasha sighed and chewed on his meat. "You did the right thing, I mean I know I am jealous of Kagome but marrying someone from another era will only cause heartache" Yoko said gently.**

**Kagome sat under the tree and sobbed quietly "InuYasha should you leave Kagome alone like that?" Miroku said concerned. "I think it would be best if Kagome was able to marry a normal human from her own time like Hojo" InuYasha said stiffly.**

**Kagome got up and walked over to her sleeping bag and fell asleep and tried to forget the painful words that InuYasha had told her. "How can I get over you I love you, you idiot!" Kagome sobbed quietly so nobody would approach her.**

**Yoko noticed that Shippo was asleep in her arms "I guess I'll hit the hay too" she said getting up. "Where will you sleep?" InuYasha asked gently "In the tree I'll just open the sleeping bag and turn it into a blanket" Yoko said with a gentle smile.**

**InuYasha decided to join her on a separate branch but in the same tree to give Kagome some space; after all she was the most dangerous to be around when she was upset especially when it was him who upset her the most. "forgive me Kagome, but this is the only way you can have a proper life" he said gently looking down at kagome who had cried herself to sleep.**


	3. I shall win back InuYasha

_**I shall win back InuYasha**_

Kagome was growing desperate and kept thinking of secret plans to make InuYasha love her again and forget about Yoko no matter what but so far all of her plans seemed to be no good. "What am I gonna do if this keeps up InuYasha will never look at me again" Kagome sniffed sadly several tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she remembered what Kikyo had said to her in secret before she passed away into the nirvana while she was still alive.

_**Flashback**_

_Kikyo is gazing into the horizon her long raven hair blowing in the wind and her two Shikigami stood beside her loyally. Kagome was standing with her hands in a small prayer like fist and she seemed very nervous at what Kikyo would say to her. "Kagome, you understand when I first met you I disliked you because InuYasha opened up to you more right?" Kikyo said solemnly with a straight face but her eyes showed everything she was feeling. Kagome swallowed hard and took a deep breath unsure of what to say and how to answer Kikyo after all she had spent most of her time feeling envious of this woman. "Well Kagome are you going to answer me at some point?" Kikyo said slightly annoyed now that Kagome was making her wait. "I…I" Kagome began nervously and tightened the grip of her clenched fists "I do Kikyo and I respected that since you had loved each other for a long time but I had hoped deep down that you would come to accept me" Kagome said nervously to which Kikyo smiled gently at her reincarnation. "Kagome you have developed into a fine young woman and I am proud of that…." Kikyo said and produced a small silver cat bell attached to a red ribbon and gave it to Kagome with a gentle smile. "I have concentrated my spiritual power and part of my soul into that bell so if you ever need me or are in trouble I shall be reborn and come to your aid all you have to do is make the bell ring but make sure you are the only one around or it will not work" Kikyo said sternly to which kagome nodded bravely. Kikyo smiled at Kagome and hugged her gently which shocked the young teen "Lady Kikyo I…" Kagome began "Kagome I hope you can forgive me for the way I have acted towards you in the past I just hope that from now on you will consider me as not only a friend and a guardian spirit but a sister figure aswell" Kikyo said warmly to which Kagome hugged her back touched by Kikyo's gentle words._

_**Now**_

Everyone else was asleep and resting after a rich and delicious meal which filled everyone's bellies. Kirara and Shippo were curled up together and Sango and Miroku were sleeping in the same sleeping bag without any funny business going on which made a pleasant change to their usual bickering and bantering. Which really hurt was the fact that Yoko was snuggling into InuYasha's chest as she slept which made her very upset and hurt. She then remembered what Kikyo had said to her.

"_I have concentrated my spiritual power and part of my soul into that bell so if you ever need me or are in trouble I shall be reborn and come to your aid all you have to do is make the bell ring but make sure you are the only one around or it will not work" _

Kagome got up and made sure everyone was fast asleep and made her way to the lake where nobody could see her. "I know this is being harsh on InuYasha but I made a promise to Kikyo that I would remain beside him and love him in her place" Kagome sniffed sadly tears running down her cheeks.

_**At lake**_

Kagome rustled through her clothes and pulled the small silver cat bell with the red ribbon tied to it from within her bra. Kagome sighed heavily and thought to herself "I know using this against InuYasha is somewhat unfair but I love him and Kikyo acts like an older sister towards me and she made herself my guardian spirit" Kagome sighed sadly a few tears spilling down her cheeks. Kagome released her grip on the bell and then grabbed the end of the crimson ribbon causing it to make a faint _ding _which could only be heard by Kagome or Kikyo. "At least InuYasha won't come and interrupt me this time" Kagome sighed relieved but gasped when she sensed a spiritual aura grow stronger around her. Kagome's spiritual power created a glowing aura around her body which cascaded into a bright pink light then transformed into a glowing orb. Kagome felt her body grow weak but she couldn't give up she needed Kikyo's guidance to help her get through this. "I must…I must keep trying" Kagome stuttered getting to her feet shakily and praying to concentrate her _Ki_. Then the glowing orb floated above the shallow part of the shore of the lake then it began to disappear and in its place stood Kikyo who was wearing her priestess attire with her hair lose and flowing.

"It's nice to see you again Kagome" Kikyo said gently flashing a warm smile at Kagome that she used to do when she thanked Kagome for helping her. "Lady Kikyo I'm so glad your back" kagome wept clinging to Kikyo unable to hold back the tears anymore. "There there Kagome now tell me what ails you so much I hate to see you like this" Kikyo said gently and they sat down on a fallen log next to the lakeside. "Inu…InuYasha…he…he" Kagome sniffed sadly still hurt about what InuYasha had said to her. "Yes? Please tell me Kagome" Kikyo said gently stroking her hair consolingly as a mother would to her child. "He's fallen for a demon and…and he told me to return to my own era!" sobbed Kagome and he broke down unable to hold back the tears she'd been hiding from InuYasha for almost a week now but had longed to let free.

Kikyo's eyes turned dark with rage; she had trusted Kagome to care for her hanyou lover which she had obviously agreed to but InuYasha had not treasured Kagome like she had wished in the least. "That asshole is gonna get what's coming to him" Kikyo snarled to which Kagome looked up and was shocked to see the fearsome aura that pulsated from Kikyo's body; sure before it had been powerful but now it seemed to be inhuman practically unstoppable. "NOW HE"LL KNOW WHAT I HELD BACK ALL THOSE YEARS AGO" Kikyo yelled angrily.

_**At campsite**_

InuYasha woke up as did Miroku and Kirara which in turn woke the others up which didn't please them in the slightest. InuYasha had woken up at first because he sensed a powerful aura coming his way but he couldn't tell if it was spiritual or not yet then he realized that kagome was missing what if she's been abducted while going off for a midnight stroll or something.

"OK GUYS GET UP THERE'S A POWERFUL AURA COMING AND KAGOME IS MISSING!" InuYasha yelled loudly to which everyone got into battle position even Yoko. "But how we never sensed anything before she disappeared" Shippo whimpered while a transformed Kirara protected him. "Maybe it's a demon that cloaked its presence so we couldn't sense it" Sango said firmly looking around for the possible demon that could lunge out at them with a helpless Kagome in its grasp. "I have sacred sutras and my monk staff but you and Yoko deal with it ok InuYasha" Miroku said firmly to which InuYasha nodded and got into fighting stance and unsheathed Tetsuigha.

Suddenly Kikyo appeared with a tearful looking Kagome behind her which made InuYasha's eyes widen. "K…Kikyo but how your dead I saw your soul pass into the nirvana" InuYasha says quietly. Kikyo approaches InuYasha slowly who does the same expecting a warm embrace or even a kiss but is instead greets him with a hard slap across the face which shocks him deeply. "K…Kikyo why did you…" InuYasha says shocked then realizes Kagome has been crying and is holding some sort of sacred bell tightly. "She told me EVERYTHING InuYasha, how COULD you I TRUSTED you to look after her and you throw her aside for some slutty bimbo Kitsune" Kikyo snaps pointing at Yoko who is snarling at these insults.

"Kikyo I had to Kagome would have never been happy with me she belongs in her own era even you knew that!" InuYasha says crossly "But you could be together because she is my reincarnation thus she was able to live here but no you have to throw away what little happiness you had left well I am going to stay with her until that bitchy Kitsune is gone" Kikyo yells firing a sacred arrow at Kikyo who dodges it narrowly feeling quite afraid afterward. "I will NEVER accept your relationship with that fox demon and I will stay with kagome until you accept your feelings for her once more and marry her!" Kikyo snaps.


End file.
